Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to radio controlled toys such as airplanes and helicopters.
Description of Related Art
Radio controlled toys such as airplanes, boats, cars and helicopters are popular. Through the use of a remote control, a user can control the motion of the toy. Radio signals from the remote control, containing commands from the user, are sent to the toy to control the motion of the toy. Some radio control devices, such as airplanes and helicopters can be very difficult to control. These devices operate in three-dimensional space and can require great skill on the part of the user to operate. In particular, the user is required to consider the perspective of an aircraft when operating the remote control. The same commands that would make the aircraft turn right when the aircraft is moving toward the user, make the aircraft turn left when traveling away from the user. Simpler controls are needed to enable these devices to be operated by users with less training or skill.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention.